Painting a Firefly
by Rattlin666666
Summary: Brooke joins Sam paintballing and says some weird things.  S/B


**A/N: **This is based on my Lover's Pain story. It's a prequel set in 1st year. For those who haven't read LP due to its darkness, this is lighthearted. In order to know the characters, you only have to read part 1 (not the prologue) which isn't very dark or evil at all. Devon isn't evil at this time, so don't be hating on him for it was born out of my intense love of Firefly. I needed a prompt and it gave it to me, the first quote I quote. The rest just sort of wormed their way in!

* * *

Brooke peeked out from behind the tree. "Sam?"

"Yes Brooke," replied the brunette, whispering quietly, as Brooke was.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

Sam glanced over at Brooke, giggling into her mask. "I'm not sure. The jungle fatigues sure don't suit you."

Brooke sighed. "Great." She shrugged. "Where the heck is everyone else? What are we going to do?"

Sam nodded. "Well..." Sam started innocently as she looked around carefully. "We got outflanked by them, and we're never gonna make it back to the group." She paused. "We need to resort to cannibalism."

"That was fast." She shot back as she looked over at Sam in shock. "Don't we have rations or anything?"

Sam burst out laughing loudly. "I can't believe you watched it!"

Brooke looked at Sam, suppressing a grin. "What are you talking about Sam? And seriously... why cannibalism."

Suddenly there was the sound of paint splattering on wood and Brooke started squealing and trying to hide even more behind the large tree she'd taken cover behind, with Sam being just a meter away behind another tree.

"Gave away your position Sammy. You're mine now!" came a mocking voice which Brooke didn't recognize.

Sam leaned out from behind the tree and started to fire her paintball gun, her fingers flying on the trigger. "Not yet Phil!"

She fell back into cover as return fire tracked towards her. "Brooke, my line was from a TV show called Firefly. And you replied with the next line."

"Oh..." she answered. "Weird. Never heard of it."

Sam glanced out from behind her cover and saw that another 2 people had joined up with Phil. "Brooke, are you gonna sit there or are you gonna shoot?"

Brooke looked down at the rented paintball gun in her hand. "Well... I suppose I mine as well. I did pay for this," she replied.

She leaned out and started to fire. Her three opponents quickly zeroed in on her, and their fire forced her to hide. She glanced to her side and saw that Sam had disappeared. "Sam?" she hissed out. Shit, how could she leave her here alone! Sam knew Brooke didn't know what she was doing. "Sam!" she hissed again.

Suddenly she could hear fire explode from further up and a scream of surprise which seemed to turn into a howl of pain.

More fire burst out. Brooke realized Sam must have gone and done one of those... what do you call it... flanking moves. She leaned out and started shooting at the first shooter, Phil.

It was but a few second for both Phil and the other guy to raise their hands in surrender. "God damn it Sam. Why won't you just die?"

Brooke peaked out as Sam started to make her way back towards them, laughing. "You just keep trying Phil. One of these days you'll take me."

Phill shrugged. "Most of your side is down. Just you and a few others left, most of us are up."

"Bring it on. You know I don't lose."

But Phil didn't answer, he'd already moved off.

When Sam got closer, Brooke stepped out fully. "Damn it Sam, don't leave me like that!"

Brooke couldn't see Sam's face due to the mask, but could imagine the grin on her face. "Oh come on Brooke. I got em didn't I?"

Brooke grudgingly nodded. "Yea, I had no idea you'd be so good at this."

"I'm the best Brooke," she replied seriously. She looked around. "Come on. Let's head back towards our side. I think we'll need to link up with whoever's left."

Sam took the lead, sneaking from tree to tree always on the lookout. Brooke just followed closely, trying her best not to shoot Sam. That had been her first set of instructions; no shooting teammates in the back.

Sam suddenly dropped prone to the ground, causing Brooke to – not as gracefully or quickly – lower herself too.

"Gary?" called out Sam. "It's Sam!"

"Oh thank god!" called back Gary, who peaked out from behind a tree. Brooke hadn't even had a clue he was there, how had Sam? "I've got Shawn and Amanda about 20 meters north of me. I think we're all that's left."

Sam rose and ran over to his tree, Brooke following. "Phil told me. I got him and 2 of his friends. I gather there are still a lot of them left."

Shawn and Amanda appeared, Brooke swore from nowhere. Shawn and Gary were both dressed like Sam, in sporty non-rented clothes with their own equipment. Amanda was in the same boat as Brooke though, but she looked more comfortable here than Brooke felt, having been out at least a few times before.

"Well at least that's 3 less. But yea, we're heavily outnumbered. Probably a good 15 or 20 of them left."

Brooke sighed. Crap, she was so going to get shot.

Sam though, seemed excited. "Ok, let me go check things out. Is south hill occupied?"

"I don't think so," answered Gary.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Sam crept off, and the group fell silent as they looked out for enemies.

"So what do you think of paintball Brooke," asked Amanda quietly after a few minutes.

"Oh it's umm... interesting," she replied. "It's kind of fun, but I don't want to get shot."

Amanda smiled. "It's not so bad. Don't worry about it." She paused. "Should we move out? We're kind of camping."

Gary nodded and then turned to Brooke. "Ok Brooke, you're my partner since Sam's gone. Follow my lead."

"Umm ok. But don't we need a plan? Like a... good plan?"

Shawn piped in. "Sam will come up with a plan," he said, his voice a little unsure.

Brooke, knowing Sam's paintball prowess, visibly sighed with relief. "Well, that's good. Right?"

"Possibly you're not recalling some of her previous plans."

A voice appeared from behind them. "Hey!" The four students turned around, almost opening up on Sam. "I heard that! And that's another firefly quote!"

"God damn it Sam! How do you do that?" yelled Shawn rather loudly, then suddenly ducked his head. Before anyone could yell at him though, he muttered, "Aw fuck."

"They're over here!" came a voice. "Group up! They can't handle all of us."

"Shawn, go 30 meters south with Amanda. Gary, push 20 to the north. Brooke and I will hold the center. I had seen a dozen of them all together, they'll be coming right for Brooke and me. Go."

The two boys bolted away in separate direction, Amanda a bit behind Shawn as some paintball fire started to make its way towards them. Brooke took cover as she saw people start to make their way towards them.

"We're gonna die," muttered Brooke.

Sam didn't even look at her as she started to shoot at the incoming people. "We are not gonna die. You know why? Because we are so very, very pretty. We are too pretty for God to let us die. Huh? Look at that... well chiselled jaw doesn't work for us now does it? I guess I butchered the end of that quote." Brooke didn't follow, but before she could say anything Sam continued. "Firefly Brooke. You set me up too well."

Brooke didn't answer, instead focussing on shooting. She saw Amanda to the south raise her hands and walk off. But far more of the enemy red team were dropping. "Shit, flanking north!" she heard Gary yell out, but a moment later he raised his hands in defeat too.

"Pull out. Head for Shawn Brooke." Sam smoothly came up, still firing accurately as she ran over towards Shawn. Brooke started after her when she felt a sharp blow on her arm, and a second later her leg.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, raising her arms in defeat. "Good luck Sam." But Sam was already gone, running away along with Shawn. She looked back at the other team. Of the dozen who had been approaching them from the east, only 7 remained. But she saw that there were 6 more coming from the north, the ones who had flanked Gary. They didn't stand a chance.

She made her way back to the base camp, which was nothing more than a small building in the middle of this rather large forest. As she walked into camp she could finally pull off the stuffy mask and looked around for people she recognized.

"Brooke!" Devon's voice called out to her. She turned to see him, Maya and Bill from their soccer team sitting at a table. She walked over. "Finally got hit huh?"

"Yea, Sam could only save my ass so many times. I can't believe how good she is."

Devon grinned. "Yea, she's considering the ringer round these parts. So, did you enjoy it?"

Brooke surprisingly discovered that she did have fun. "Yea... I did. Who woulda thought?"

"Yea it's good. And it always helps having my Sammy by your side," he said affectionately. Brooke just smiled at that. Brooke certainly had liked how Sam had basically taken her under her wing, and had basically ditched Devon with Maya. It made sense, pairing up less skilled people with people who had experience. But Devon hadn't been totally thrilled about getting split up from his girlfriend, but Brooke just felt pleased about it. At least he wasn't angry or anything.

Maya piped up. "Yea, it actually wasn't too bad. Though we got hit pretty early. It was still fun! And look!" She stood up, revealing the coveralls she was wearing were covered in paint, a myriad of colors. "It's pretty isn't it? It hurt to make but it looks good now."

Brooke laughed. "Yea, it certainly does. It's a new fashion statement."

Maya beamed as they chuckled.

"Where's Gary and Amanda?" asked Brooke.

"Gary had to head down to the main building, something happened with his gun and he needed to fix it. He'll be back up before the next game starts probably. Amanda went with him to keep him company."

More people started to drift in from the field, and Brooke noted that none of them were Sam or Shawn. "So who else is left besides Sam and Shawn?" she asked.

"They're it. I don't see how they can last against the... ten or so that are left," Bill piped in. "No one's THAT good."

Devon shook his head. "Well, you haven't seen Sam in action have you? If anyone can do it, it's my baby. But yea, I don't think they can handle it."

Brooke looked over. "10 bucks says she can. By herself, let alone with Shawn."

"Shawn's not so good Brookie. I bet he slows her down." He glanced up. "Or not, he's walking over here now. Still on for the bet?"

Brooke looked over, seeing Shawn walking back with 3 members of red team also covered in paint.

"Make it 20 now, even. 7 on 1, she's got this," Brooke grinned at him smugly. "My sis doesn't know how to lose. Care to get in on the action Bill?"

"Oh you're on. Easiest cash of my life."

Shawn joined them, and they continued to chat as more and more red team kept filtering back. Then they heard a loud whoop of triumph and a groan of annoyance. A minute later, and the loud airhorn sounded signifying the game having ended.

"So, did she do it?" asked Brooke. The other shrugged at her as from the trees 3 people appeared, 1 wearing the bright colors signifying a ref. The other 2 had their masks down still, but Brooke could tell Sam was on the left due to her blue armband. But neither of them had paint on them.

Everyone gathered up as they approached.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" yelled Phil suddenly as he approached from slightly behind. "No way!"

Brooke felt a sense of elation bubble up. He had been approaching from behind the red team player, and had this look of horror on his face. Which could only mean...

Sam lifted her mask, her face beaming as she walked over to their little group, turning around slowly to show the lack of paint on her clothes.

Brooke quickly turned to Devon and Bill. "Pay up boys!" The two muttered as they each handed over 20's.

Sam laughed. "Betting against me boys? Don't you know better by now? At least my sis here knows best," she cockily asserted as she threw her arm around Brooke. Brooke still couldn't believe that this was her step-sister. Sam acted so differently when she was out here playing paintball. She was channelling her inner tomboy. And Brooke found it... pretty attractive. No wait, that can't be right. Cute. It was cute.

"Yea, easiest 40 of my life," she grinned back.

"Sam!" Sam jerked away at the voice, her grin growing even wider.

"Harrison!" she exclaimed excitedly as she quickly hugged her oldest friend, who had Gary and Amanda in tow. "You made it!" Brooke knew Sam had been sad that Harrison was missing today. It had been a tradition for them to paintball together on this day every year for almost 5 years now. But this year Harrison had arranged to fly up to the University of Victoria which he was attending, for a 2 week special course. It had just ended yesterday.

"I told you I'd come as soon as I land. And... ok so I had to go see mom, but I came right after."

"Oh good. Do you have your stuff?"

He grinned at her. "You know it," he replied as he shucked off a bag of gear. Sam leaned in close and whispered something into his ear before turning back grinning, and Harrison just raised an eyebrow, before turning to Brooke. "So, I heard you took up arms in that little piece of action back there. How you fairing with that, Brooke?"

"I don't know. I, uh, I never – I never shot anyone before."

"I was there Brooke. I'm fair sure you haven't shot anyone... yet," immediately burst in Sam, already laughing as was Harrison. "I told you she'd quote it! And she's never even seen the show! I can't believe it!

"Why you gotta be so mean, you... you..." She paused to think up a word. "You Brute!" said Brooke sadly.

There was a pause, and then Shawn seemed to light up. "Oh, Brookie, don't feel bad. She makes everybody cry. She's like a monster," laughed out Shawn.

"I'm not a monster!" said Sam as she reeled away with laughter. "I would appreciate it if one person in this group would not assume I'm an evil, lecherous hump."

Brooke looked at Sam weirdly. "No one's saying that Sam."

"Yeah, we're pretty much just giving each other significant glances and laughing incessantly," joined in Harrison as the guffaws continued. The group had gotten considerably smaller as only those in on the joke stuck around, namely Harrison, Shawn, Gary, Sam and Brooke.

"My god Brooke, you're pure gold for this!" wheezed out Sam as she held onto Brooke for breath. "I love it!"

But then Brooke grinned wickedly. "You can know all the math in the 'Verse, but you take a boat in the air that you don't love, she'll shake you off just as sure as a turn in the worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells ya she's hurting before she keens. Makes her a home." Brooke's grin turned sweet. "How's that for gold?"

Sam just stared at her bug-eyed. "You mean... you... but it's all... geeky."

Brooke smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about Sam," she continued. "I certainly could never be convinced to watch something so geeky! And I certainly wouldn't watch it until I knew all the quotes off the top of my head." Her grin turned wicked again as she stared down into Sam's eyes. "Ok so maybe I would."

Sam just gazed back, utterly charmed. "Who woulda thought," she answered quietly, beaming. "Brooke McQueen is a geek."

Brooke didn't answer for a moment before finally breaking the eye contact. "It's your damn fault McPherson. You watched the damn things so many times and left the DVD's lying around, how could I NOT. God, what have you done to me Sam!"

"Completed you," Sam replied cheekily. "Without me, you're just half a Brooke."

And Brooke couldn't help but find herself agreeing. Without Sam, she wasn't complete.


End file.
